Apakah FujoDanshi Itu Dosa?
by Peppermint Amaranth
Summary: Hanya sedikit cerita tentang cobaan kita sebagai FujoDanshi beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Boleh baca tanpa review
Apakah FujoDanshi Sebuah Dosa?

...-...

...-...

Happy Readinggg~~

sesosok gadis tengah tersenyum miris melihat tayangan televisi yang menampilkan berita tentang idola nya. Air mata nya tanpa sadar menetes, walaupun bibirnya masih menguntai sebuah senyuman.

"Heiii~ kenapa menangis?ah, karena mereka ya?"

sosok itu menunjuk televisi, dimana terdapat berita tentang sebuah grup yang terpecah menjadi dua.

"Hm, Mr. Ahn, apa pemdapatmu tentang mereka?"

Sang Gadis bertanya pada sosok yang ia panggil Mr. Ahn itu.

"Tvxq? Hah, sangat di sayangkan. Kupikir mereka akan bertahan lama. Aku jadi teringat kisah mereka, Hero yang ke Ibuan, Uknow yang penuh wibawa, Mickey dan Xiah yang konyol, serta Max yang manja. Takdir terlalu kejam pada mereka ."

"Bagaimana tentang YunJae?"

gadis itu menatap penuh harap, sedang yang di tatap hanya bisa menatap kembali dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Err... kupikir mereka tak bisa bersatu lagi ."

"Tidak bisakah mereka menjalani LDR? Mereka masih di satu negara bukan?"

"Mereka tercipta karena selalu bersama selama bertahun-tahun, jadi mungkin saja perasaan terlarang itu tumbuh. Dan kini mereka berpisah, sangat kecil kemungkinan untuk dapat terus bersama. Uknow dan Hero aktiv sebagai pemain drama , jadi kemungkinan sangat besar untuk menemui 'tulang rusuk' mereka yang sebenarnya?"

Gadis itu menatap kosong ke arah tv yang kini menayangkan iklan yang tak terlalu ia mengerti.

"Apa kami salah? Kami hanya ingin mereka bahagia, apa ini salah?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah, hanya saja kau belum tau apapun tentang kehidupan mereka. Dengarkan aku, mereka laki-laki, seorang laki-laki hanya di ciptakan untuk perempuan. Seperti Adam Untuk Hawa. Aku yakin kau paham akan hal itu. Jangan kekanakan dengan memaksakan kehendak kalian pada mereka ."

..-..

Fujoshi? Fudanshi? Tak banyak orang yang mengetahui arti di balik kata itu. Kata kata yang menyimpan ribuan aib di dalamnya? Fujoshi? Seorang wanita yang mendukung hubungan sesama, Lesbi Gay Biseks dan Transgender. Fudanshi? Sebenarnya sama saja, hanya fudanshi sebutan untuk pria. Kalian akan berpikir kami gila bukan? Ah, aku sudah menduganya. tak tau kapan rasa suka itu datang, pertama kali saat melihat interaksi antara pria dan pria, bukan jijik yang kurasakn, aku malah tertawa merasa gemas akan tingkah mereka.

Aneh? Memang. YUNJAE, KYUMIN, HAEHYUK, HANCHUL, ONKEY,2MIN, KAISOO, CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, SULAY. kalian tak asing bukan dengan nama nama itu? Ya, itu adalah nama couple yang kami buat untuk mereka.

Mereka lucu, menggemaskan, dan selalu berhasil membuat kami tertawa gemas karna fanservice yang kerap mereka tampilkan di konser ataupun di acara lainnya.

Asap tak akan muncul jika tak ada api. Begitu juga kami, ksmi tak akan tercipta jika mereka tak memulainya. Mereka yang menunjukkan pada kami tentang apa itu sebuah kisah cinta walau penuh dengan larangan.

..-..

"ah, aku benar benar patah hati~"

Sang Gadis menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang asyik memandangi Ipad di tangan nya sambil menahan air mata.

"Kenapa menangis?".

"Apa kau belum tau berita terbaru? Baekhyun dan Taeyeon pacaran? Aku tak terimaaaaa ."

Mendengar penuturan dari sang sahabat, ia langsung mengambil ipad di tangan nya dan membaca artikel yang sudah terbuka separuh. Tepat saat artikel itu menunjukan foto, dua insan yang berada dalam satu mobil.

"ck, ini sungguh memalukan. Mereka sangat bodoh dalam membuat berita. "

"Hah? Bodoh? Kenapa?"

Sang Gadis tersenyum misterius mengabaikan sahabatnya yang menatap dengan mata penuh keingintahuan.

"ini sebuah settingan, Kris keluar dari Exo dan berita ini muncul. Gambar nya juga terlihat sangat jelas seperti telah di rencanakan. Tidak seperti dating artis lainnya ."

"Tapi aku sangat patah hati ."

Sang Gadis hanya mengendikan bahu nya tak petduli, namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia bertanya, 'Bagaimana perasaan mu Chanyeol-ah. Kau baik baik saja kan?'. Ia hanya berpikir, apakah setelah ini semua akan baik baik saja? Bagaimana karir mereka? .

..-..

 _ **'Seorang fans Baekhyun di kabarkan bunuh diri karena berita kencan antara Baekhyun dan Taeyeon .'**_

 _ **'Hampir semua fansite Baekhyun bubar dan hiatus karena berita Dating ini .'**_

 _ **'Baekhyun di kabarkan memperburuk rating roomate karena kedatangan nya untuk mengunjungi Chanyeol .'**_

 _ **'Baekhyun keluar dari SM dengan keadaan wajah bengkak, mungkinkah karena berita kencan nya?'**_

 _ **'Drama musikal Baekhyun mendapat respon negatif, namun member Exo itu masih semangat menjalani peran nya .'**_

 _ **'Ku Lihat, Badan Baekhyun semakin kurus. Apakah ini dampak dari kencan nya itu?'**_

 _ **'Saham SM turun. Kurasa mereka bodoh, setelah keluarnya Kris, saham mereka semakin anjlok. Tapi malah mengeluarkan skenario Dating member nya. apakah Ini hanya untuk menutupi kasus Kris?'**_

Gadis itu men scroll smartphone nya, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang lebih baik yang dapat ia baca. Namun semua berita seolah kompak mengejeknya. Baekhyun, Dating, Kris dan sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak penting sama sekali.

Ia menatap sahabat yang duduk di samping nya dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Ya, Bagaimana menurutmu tentang kabar ini?"

"BaekYeon? Hatiku sudah hancur. Aku ingin berhenti menjadi fujoshi tapi sulit sekali melakukan nya ."

"Jika sulit jangan kau paksakan. Lakukan saja apa yang ada di dalam hatimu. Bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol? Bagaimana tentang Taeyeon?"

"chanyeol? Mungkin saja dia sakit hati, jika saja kekasihmu di pasangkan dengan orang lain dan banyak yang mendukung nya daripada saat denganmu, bagaimana perasaanmu? Mungkin itulah yang ia rasakan. Taeyeon? Menurutku dia cukup baik, Baekhyun mengagumi Taeyeon bukan, jadi SM lebih mudah membuat skenario untuk mereka. Tapi, Taeyeon pasti tertekan, banyak yang membencinya. Termasuk aku juga sih, dan lagipula SM sungguh bodoh. Baekhyun itu salah satu pria canfik di korea, berpacaran dengan Taeyeon aku sepsrti melihat pasangan lesbi. Dan juga, Taeyeon pasti minder saat bersama Baekhyun. Haha ."

Ia menyeletuk dengan di sertai sebuah guyonan, benar apa katanya. Baekhyun terlalu cantik untuk di pasangkan dengan wanita yang bahkan terlihat tampan di suatu kejadian itu. Bagaimana bisa? Mungkin lain halnya jika Taeyeon di settingkan dengan Chanyeol atau Sehun mungkin. Ah tapi mereka sangat bengal bukan?. Lagipula, jika Sehun yang di pasangakn, di sana masih ada Luhan .

..-..

Semua terasa rumit baginya, menjadi seorang fangirls yang hanya bisa berada dalam angan angan dan khayalan bersama idola nya. Mengapa semua begitu sulit baginya? Bagi semua s

'Sesama' nya, tak tau berapa banyak manusia di luar sana yang merasakan sakit hati yang sama karena idola mereka.

Tapi, menurutnya SM sangat bodoh, licik dan pintar secara bersamaan. Ia tak tahu di mulai dari mana, ah ataukah kita mulai dari drama baru baru ini?.

Kalian masih ingat bukan saat Snsd Comeback album baru? Terkuat sebuah berita Jika Tiffany dan Nickhun dari member 2Pm tengah menjalin hubingan selama empat bulan, lalu di susul Yoona dan Lee SeungGi aktor terkenal itu? Lagi lagi hubungan mereka 4 bulan, ada apa dengab empat bulan? Apakah ada makna special di balik pengungkapan itu?. Baekhyun dan Taeyeon yang 'katanya' menjalin hubungan juga di beritakan selama 4 bulan.

Saat F(x) comebck, promosi harus di hentikan karena hubungan choiza dan Sulli. Yang saat itu aku berpikir jika Sulli pasangan kekasih dengan Amber. Kkkk sangat lucu bukan? . Dan saat itu SM malah men debutkan sebuah grup dengan tema makanan. Penutup kasus huh? Ingin rasanya aku membeli 75 % saham SM. Khayalan konyol.

Namun, saat shinee comeback, Minho malah menyatakan cinta pada Taemin. Ah, aku tak ingin menanti sebuah harapan palsu lagi

10-10-2014, angka yang sangat indah, namun sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Luhan, rusa cina, Xiao Lu ku meninggalkan grup Exo dengan pesan yang membuat hati kami berdenyut sakit.

'Luhan, kenapa kau tega meninggalkan Sehun?'

'Apa kau dan Sehun masih bisa bersama?'

'Apa kau masih bisa menjaga Sehun lagi?'

Aku ingat, bagaimana saat itu Sehun selalu menatapmu dari samping panggung. Tak perduli penata rias membenahi tampilan nya, matanya selalu terpaku padamu. Aku ingin marah, tapi, hah... begitu sulit mrmbencimu. Dasar rusa cina.

Kami kehilangan satu pasangan lagi, ah, dunia kami kejam bukan? Apalagi semakin banyak orang 'Normal' yang menyerang kami, mrngatakan kami gila, tidak waras, fan yerlalu prnuh delusi. Ya, kami memang gila, tapi kami masih punya sedikit harapan bukan? Tak bisakah kalian membiarkan kami bahagia?.

mengapa kami percaya pada HunHan? Aku tak bisa mrnjabarkan satu persatu alasan nya. Karena tak butuh alasan untuk mendukung kalian, kalian, HunHan tak butuh alasan apapun untuk saling mencinta.

Sehun Luhan, maafkan kami para Fujoshi dan Shipper mu ini, yang membuat kalian menerima banyak umpatan dan hinaan. Kami ingin berhenti, tapi ini terlalu sulit. Luhan, Sehun, bisakah kalian tetap bersama? Walau lautan luas memisahkan kalian? Luhan, Sehun tak bisakah kalian tetap menutup telinga dan mata kalian dari cacian dan tatapan dari orang orang yang tak menyukai hubungan terlarang kalian? Kami selalu mendukung kalian. Cukup percayai diri sendiri, dan jangan dengarkan kata haters. Kami Fujoshi, orang yang tidak normal ini akan selalu mendukung kalian.

...

...

KaiSoo?


End file.
